


Support Me

by one_summersday



Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_summersday/pseuds/one_summersday
Summary: A lot of 4x06 felt off to me and I really wanted to write a fix it for a few scenes. Im not sure if I want it to stop here or write more for the rest of the Conic scenes that episode so there might be a part 2 Hope you enjoy
Relationships: Conrad Hawkins/Nicolette Nevin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Support Me

“The baby...something’s wrong I just felt, I felt this sharp pain” Nic exclaims, glancing up to Conrad fear consuming her.  
“Hey..” Conrad whispers locking eyes with Nic and cupping her cheek in his hand “you’re ok, you’re safe and I are right here.” he says as calmly as he can muster while his own adrenaline starts to surge “Let’s get you back up to your room and get O.B to do another ultrasound and make sure you and our girl are continuing to recover just like you both have been.” Conrad gives Billie a no nonsense look before grabbing the wheelchair from her and walking calmly but briskly towards O.B

Back in her room Nic waits holding her breath while the nurse does the ultrasound, Conrad not wanting Nic to feel how nervous he is stands at the end of her bed carefully keeping watch over the nurse.  
“The baby is alive and moving, but there is extra fluid around the heart” the nurse explains.  
Not wanting Nic to panic but if he’s honest not wanting to panic himself Conrad voices “That can have many causes. Some of them are benign.”  
Nic clearly blaming herself starts tearing up, not because she is not a strong woman but because she is so strong she cannot and will not accept that she herself cant will her body and baby to heal themselves.  
“Hey.” Conrad says getting Nic’s attention. “It’s going to be ok.” He walks over to her, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder and a kiss to the top of her head “we just need to find out what’s going on.”

A few minutes later Dr Johnson is in Nic’s room, scans pulled up on the computer explain the prognosis to the worried parents. Conrad sits beside Nic on her bed angled diagonally towards the screen, their hands grasped together as Conrad runs his thumbs reassuringly over Nic’s. “Your baby has severe anemia and needs an intrauterine blood transfusion.” Dr Johnson explains.  
Nic lets go of Conrad’s hand and starts rubbing her forehead as a way to try and comprehend what she’s being told. Conrad, always coping by being the problem solver and not letting himself absorb information or feelings he doesn't like, immediately starts discussing next steps with Gabbi. Nic can vaguely hear them talking as she is trying to process the new. As she starts to come back into her own she hears Conrad talking about how Nic should be under anesthesia. “Conrad!” Nic exclaims “Why are the two of you discussing what should happen to me. I am the patient who should be given the options and allowed to make an informed consent about what I want to do. Not only that but I am a medical professional who understands the procedure and it’s risks and should not be excluded as if I cannot comprehend or handle this information and decision.”  
Gabbi looks apologetic and embarrassed “I’m so sorry Nic, you’re absolutely right. I’ll leave and give you some time to process, just page me when you decide how you’d like to proceed.” Gabbi walks out of the room, Conrad getting up and closing the door to Nic’s room behind her.  
He turns to face Nic who is looking at him with a mix of anger, frustration and fear.  
Conrad sighs and leans back on the dresser beside Nic’s bed his feet and arms crossed “Nic if you’re awake, you will see it all...and if you flinch, the needle could hit the umbilical cord…”  
“I’m a nurse I won't flinch.” Nic says coldly “I am a nurse practitioner and I am the patient undergoing this procedure, you do not get to make those kinds of decisions for me Conrad, you do not get to play god.” Nic says tightly. “You always talk about how you’re there for your patients helping them to make decisions. Advocating for them, making sure they have a voice. As my husband, do that for me.” Nic says tearing up in frustration. “Be there for me...support me. I need my husband by my side. The one who knows that I am a capable woman and a strong competent mom and medical professional. Not another doctor who sees me as a feeble, incompetent, emotional pregnant woman that can't make decisions for what is best for her and her baby.”  
Conrad lets out a deep breath looking exhausted and with sorrow in his voice “Nic. I am so sorry. I am not trying to undermine you or make you feel devalued or not listened to...I just...I can't be in another position watching you go through something so difficult and not being able to help you.” Conrad’s voice cracks as tears well up in both their eyes. “Of course I will support you in whatever you think is best Nic...I love you so much…” he says as he walks over to his wife and grabs her hands sitting back down on her bed so they’re looking at each other. “  
Looks like we both need to see someone about our PTSD.” Nic chuckles through her tears softly. “You are helping me by supporting me. I want to try and be awake Conrad, I need to...for our baby girl...to have some autonomy and control. I just need this.”  
“Ok, then that’s what will do.” Conrad agrees gently, putting his forehead to hers as they always do, confirming their love silently to one another.


End file.
